Callie, Draco, and You Know Who
by marisky130
Summary: Draco Malfoy falls for his slave Voldemorts lost daughter . Who was previously taken by Harry Potter. Go through Calista Riddles life after being a slave. DM/OC, HP/OC OC/OC Slight BZ/OC All OC is the same busy girl AU This reminds me of a soap opera.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I hate these, but they're nessecary. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I own the OC's only. I own Harry Potter merchandise including the first 6 books, but not the rights. I said it so now Enjoy.**

**Ch 1 Meetings**

_*3__rd__ Person*_

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!!!!" Naricassa Malfoy screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mum I'm trying to sleep." Draco groaned.

"Charlie will be here any minute now and he said he's bringing you a gift." She bribed. "I'm up." He jumped out of bed.

"Now take a shower and get ready." She yelled. Fifteen minutes later, she called again. "Draco he's here."

"All right mum. Hello Charlie." Draco greeted.

"Hello Draco." Charlie said enthusiastically.

"So what is this big surprise?" Draco said jumping straight to the point.

"Well I brought you a slave. Callie come in." Charlie called.

_*Calista's POV*_

As I walked in my new owners' jaw dropped to the ground. "Well Draco how about you show her, her new room." A tall woman who must be Naricassa or Mrs. Malfoy said. "All right mum." Draco said

"Hi, I'm Callie." I said politely.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. How old are you?" He asked.

"17 same as you." I answered.

"How did you know I'm 17?" He asked amazed.

"You're were in Slytherin at Hogwarts your seventh year before the summer." I said knowing my facts.

"How do you know this?" He asked amazed and scared at the same time.

"I was in Slytherin. About two years ago, a death eater kidnapped me. They signed as my parents." I answered.

"So why don't I know you?" He asked astonished.

"I hated you." I said simply.

"Why?" He asked as if nobody hated him.

"You made fun of me." I answered simply.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"My real name is Calista (ka-list-a) Cunningham." I recited.

"You dated Harry Potter!?" He stated

"Yeah. I miss him." I sighed.

"He didn't write?" Draco asked.

"No." I said sadly.

"So how did you go from messy permed blonde hair with glasses that needed to lose a lot of weight, into a hot, skinny, straight blonde without glasses?" He asked curiously.

"I was put to work; I had to do jobs that require running and lifting. . . One of my owners' daughter, Molly wanted to be a beautician. I didn't get perms any more so I made it look good. She bought me contacts and braces. She was my favorite owner yet." I smiled reminiscing those times.

"What about me? Do you like me so far?" He asked hopefully.

"Depends." I answered.

"On what?" He asked in a semi-irritated voice.

"What I have to do?" I asked nervously.

"You will have to do simple things. Mop, dishes, clean. Well, here is my room." He said. It was gorgeous and enormous. There were three main colors Black, Green, and Silver. It looked like a room the queen would stay in except for the colors. "Now in the room next to my room is yours." He opened the door it looked just like his room except his was of higher quality. "Callie I'm really sorry I made fun of you I hope we can be friends." He apologized.

"Ok." I answered.

"So how about tonight we have dinner and talk." He smiled.

"Are you asking me out, as friends or a date?" I asked.

"Well which would you prefer?" He asked.

"As friends." I answered.

"Ok. See you in about an hour so you can unpack. Dress extremely nice." He said and left. An hour later, I threw a simple black strapless, ball gown with a lime green sash, on. (Link on my profile) .com/?p=zoom&zoomData=mannequin%2Epng%3A%7Cstrapless%5Fwaterfall%5Ff%2Epng%3AC9540%2D30%7Cball%5Ff%2Epng%3AC9540%2D30%7Csash%5Fshort%5Ff%2Epng%3AB0544%2D10

Then I went down stairs and saw Draco waiting for me at the bottom.

"Wow, you look amazing." He complimented.

"Thank you, you look good too. So where are we going?" I asked.

"Here. My parents have gone away for the weekend." He answered. After we sat down, he started asking me questions.

"So what is your mom like?" He asked.

"She's the nicest person. She raised me by herself. The only father figure I've had is her boyfriend, Luke." I sighed missing them. I wonder if their still together?

"So what about your dad?" He asked. "He got her pregnant in seventh year then he left before I was born. I've never met him. All I know is he's a jerk. He wanted to take over for evil and she was good. Next question." I answered.

"Ok, have you ever had a serious relationship?" He looked gorgeous asking nervously. "Yes with Harry."

"Do you want to make him miss you?

"How?" I asked.

"Write him." He said simply, leaning back.

"Ok." I shrugged.

"Write this:

_Dear Harry,_

_I've missed you dearly. When I left, I was a servant for many people. I now live with Draco Malfoys family. Hope to talk to you soon. I love you _(this Draco didn't tell me to write)

_Callie Cunningham_

* * *

_Thank you for reading Ch 1 of Callie, Draco, and You Know Who. _


	2. Chapter 2 The Father

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the OC's. **

**Ch 2 the Father**

"You should write my last name and get him jealous." Draco suggested but I ignored him. After then we grew closer and closer. I actually began to have feelings for him and he said he felt the same. A week later when I was down on my knees scrubbing the floor Master Lucius walked in with some strange man I've never seen before. I looked up at the man who was staring at me from under the jet black hooded robe, he was wearing. The man said "Happy Birthday Calista."

I stood up and asked "How do you know my name."

Lucius slapped me on the face and said "Do not speak unless spoken to." The man, who Lucius called milord, told him "Don't hit her anymore." Draco came down without looking at his father and the man next to him. He smirked then informed me that

"Potter replied to your owl." Luscious scowled at Draco for not noticing the guest. Then the man said "Your name isn't Calista Cylee (KI-lee) Cunningham, the name your supposed to have is Calista Cylee Cunningham-Riddle."

"May I?" I asked referring to talking.

"Yes." He replied.

"How do you know more about me than me?" I asked.

"Because my real name is Thomas Riddle and your mother's name is Isabelle Caitlyn Cunningham." He stated.

"How…." I couldn't speak.

"Your mother and I were in love at Hogwarts. She got pregnant, and I turned into Lord Voldermort. We decided I couldn't take care of a child, so I left. Now I want to make up for it." He said simply.

"You could've sent a letter; or at least visited and tried to see me at least once." I screamed.

"I did try and I sent a ton of letters but gave up. I sent gifts for you for Christmas and your birthday." He said smoothly.

"I never got any." I retorted.

"About six or seven years ago, I sent you a broom." He said.

"The Deluxe Broom 360?" I asked.

"Yeah you got it?" He asked.

"Yes but from Luke mom's boyfriend." I answered.

"Do you like him?" He asked.

"He's all right but I haven't seen him or mom in like three years." I sighed.

"Why?" He asked intrigued.

"Death eaters kidnapped me. Now I'm a slave." I answered.

"You'll never have to be a slave again, pack your things up. You'll stay with me." He said and turned around toward Lucius.

"Callie would you like to read the letter "he" sent you." Draco asked.

"Of course lets go up stairs and you can read it to me while I pack." I answered.

'Dear Callie,

I thought you were dead. I sent tons of letters but I guess your mother received them. You're a slave at the Malfoy Mansion! I am coming to get you. I'll be there the 1st of February, Your birthday. As soon as possible. I love you too. I'm so glad you are alive.

Love,

Harry Potter (The one who survived!!!)'

This day can't get any better. Your boyfriend is your fathers enemy and they are both going to be here. As I rushed downstairs, I saw a puff of green smoke. Floo Powder! "Oh, My God he's here." I said aloud on mistake, worriedly.

"Calista who's here?" my _father_ said.

"CALLIE!" Harry shouted.

"HARRY! I've missed you so much." I almost cried.

"I thought you were dead." He exclaimed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW _HARRY_ _POTTER_?" My fathers voice boomed.

"I'm her boyfriend how do you know _him_." Harry sneered.

"I'm her father; get away from him it's time for us to go." My father said.

Harry grabbed my hand and thought of Hogwarts. Then we left Voldermort, Lucius and Draco behind and went there. I talked to Dumbledore and he explained to me how Voldermort is my biological father. Then I went to my mothers. I appeared and I saw her crying on the couch hugging my favorite stuffed beard I named Tally. She was sitting next to Luke who was holding a photo album. I happily yelled "MOM" and ran over. I started to cry myself.

"Callie, where have you been?" She asked worriedly.

"I was kidnapped, and then I was turned into a slave. Why didn't you tell me who my father was and that he wanted to meet me?" I said realizing I was mad at her.

"I didn't want you to be hurt." She sobbed.

"He wants me." I said.

As I said that, he appeared. "Now Calista, hasn't your mother taught you it's rude to, apperate when someone's talking to you? Especially your father." He gave me a look that said 'never do that EVER again'.


	3. Chapter 3 Crucio

**Ch 3 Crucio**

"What do you want Tom?" Asked my mother who was still crying? "I already told you, you can't have her you made your mind up 18 years ago." She stood up.

"Now Isabelle, do you really think you should talk that way towards the most powerful wizard in the world." He retorted.

"Why do you want Callista?" She asked.

"She's my daughter and I want to know her." He said.

"Why really?" My mom asked.

"Ok fine I want Callie to get married to a death eater, and produce an heir before I die." He answered.

"I knew it! You want her for your own personal gain. Do you wonder why she never knew you?" Mom demanded.

"How about you ask Callie what she wants?" Supposed Luke.

"What do you think Callie?" Mom asked. "I'm not getting married to a death eater. I'm in love with Harry." I answered.

"Do you actually think any daughter of mine is going to marry my enemy?" He sneered. "If you don't support my decision fine. Don't be my dad I've only known you for less than 24 hours. I don't care if you walk out know. I have a father figure and it's not you." I told him and looked at Luke who smiled at me.

"I'll let you choose. You can marry Severus Snape." He listed.

"Just kill me now." I answered trying not to gag.

"Charlie…" He suggested.

"NO, He is a jerk." I answered remembering things he's done to me.

"Ok Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Never." I decided against them all.

"Pick Callie." He said getting agitated.

"Harry." With that said I apperated back to Hogwarts to find Harry and Draco fighting. What's new?

"Malfoy stay away from my girlfriend." Harry yelled.

"Pothead it is my job to protect her." Draco defended.

"Says who?" Harry asked.

"Her father." Draco said.

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"Since you apperated her here. Now make my job easy and tell me where she is." Draco yelled.

"For the last time Malfoy, I don't know." Harry yelled.

"Tell me Potter." With that said, he took his wand and pointed it at Potter.

"All I am to you is a job." 'Please say I didn't just say that aloud.'

"Callie, No I really do like you." Draco answered taken back. 'I did.'

"Callie where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Harry I went to see my mother then he appeared at her house." I answered.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Not like, you care Malfoy. Do you actually care about anyone?" I asked.

"I care about you." He said hurt.

"No you don't I thought you changed but I was wrong. You can go back to making fun of me for dating Harry just don't say you care about me." I answered.

"Callie what did he do to you back at your moms house?" Harry asked.

"He told me I have to get married to a death eater, and produce an heir before he dies. He even selected three death eaters I have to choose from." I said.

"Who?" He asked

"I can marry _Severus Snape_. I replied with 'just kill me now'. _Charlie_ my previous owner I didn't let him finish his sentence. Last _Draco Malfoy_." I said in disgust.

"What did you say when he said my name?" Draco asked.

"Never." I repeated.

"What did you say after that?" Harry asked.

"He said pick and I said Harry." I smiled sadly.

"Callie can I talk to you without Malfoy?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." I answered cautiously.

We went into an empty classroom and he said "Callie I really like you and I missed you but I have a girlfriend now." Harry said.

"Oh." I frowned. 'Don't cry in front of him.' "I'm going to leave." I said and then I left and ran into Draco's arms. He kissed the top of my head and then a puff of green and black smoke appeared it was Voldermort.

"I see you have chosen Draco Malfoy to wed." Voldemort smirked. 'Was that rhetorical or a question?'

"No." I stated.

"Don't even think about apperating away from me I'll find you." He said. 'Good idea.' Then I apperated to my dorm room.

_*Draco's P.O.V.*_

"Where's Potter?" Voldermort asked.

"Callie went in there to talk to him then she ran out crying on my shoulder. Then you came." I answered.

"Now find her and call me."

"I…." I started.

"NOW" he screamed. Then I apperated to the Slytherin common room. I called her name and waited silently. Then I heard a girl 'hopefully' sobbing in the dorms. I went up and it was Callie. I called Voldermort and walked in.

_*Back to Callie's P.O.V.*_

Draco walked in and I wanted to hug him and cry in his shoulders but I decided against it. Then Voldermort appeared again and said aperas comandas. I asked him what that spell is used for and he smirked it was a spell so I couldn't apperate. Then I heard Harry come in and yell CRUCIA. He meant to hit Voldermort but hit me. I fell from the spell and weakness.


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Loss

**Ch 4 Memory Loss**

_*Draco's P.O.V.*_

Once Harry hit Callie with the Crutacious spell, Voldermort truly looked sad and ready to kill, but that's a 24/7 type look. Harry looked as if he was going to use avada kadavara on himself. By the time she fell to the floor, we were all by her side. She was limp on the ground. Her almost lifeless body was slowly breathing less and less every second. It was so quiet you could hear an ant scurry around. Finally, Voldermort broke the silence. "What does Callie see in you that makes her love you so much?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Your Lord I've been wondering that for awhile." I replied.

Harry answered by saying, "It's because she thought her father was a jerk that left her mom when she was pregnant. I helped her get over not having a father; I was there for her whenever she needed me to be there."

I said "like when" and then Voldermort apperated Callie to a medical area. Harry replied to my question by saying,

"I was there when Blaise "used her. And when you made fun of her because she wasn't supermodel skinny. After that she became bulimic, I stopped her from killing herself." He finished.

"If you're so great then why did she run out of the classroom crying, and left you in there to come to my arms?" I asked.

"Because I told her that, I have a girlfriend." He replied.

"Why are you here then?" I asked.

"I said I have a girlfriend not that I don't love her still." Harry replied. "I'm worried about her." He answered honestly.

"Well she's no longer your concern so leave." I snapped.

"Not until she tells me to." He retorted.

Then Voldermort came and told me to get Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Luckily, they were together and easy to get to. Blaise was the first to walk in to see her. Callie recognized him but he didn't recognize her.

_*Blaise's POV*_

"Hello, I'm Blaise Zambini." I introduced myself.

"Blaise I know who you are." She laughed.

"I don't remember you Callie." I said questioning her sanity.

"Callie? My names Calista your girlfriend. You can call me Callie. It's pretty." She answered.

"I guess I didn't recognize you." I answered.

"Blaise how could you not recognize me? Mirreor" She whispered and a mirror appeared. "I'm thin and my hairs neat and unpermed. I have contacts? How?" She questioned. "Probably your father." I suggested. 'Oh no' "Who? You know I don't know my dad all I know is he's a jerk." She looked puzzled.

"I wouldn't tell him that." I answered stupidly.

"What are you talking about I've never seen him." Callie fussed.

"Babe, what is today's date?" I asked bewildered.

"August 26, 2005. Why?" She said baffled.

"Babe I'm sorry to tell you this but it's March 22, 2007." I answered now less confused. "WH… What hap…happened?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"You were hit with an unforgivable curse. You've been out cold for a few days. We never thought you would get hurt. DRACO." I called and he _RAN_ in

"Are you ok Callie?" He asked worried.

"Umm… you're talking to me?" She asked.

"The two of us live together." Draco said.

"What? But I'm dating Blaise, why would I live with you?" Callie asked.

"Your not dating Blaise your dating me." Draco said.

"No I'm not." She argued.

"Ahem." Crabbe said.

"Oh right your father wants to see you." Draco said.

"Who? I don't know my father." She answered.

"You met him a week ago, I was with you." Draco said.

"Draco she has a memory loss." I finally said something.

"Draco how is my daughter?" Voldemort asked.

"Who said that?" Callie asked shocked.

"Me." He said. With that said he appeared.

"You're... you're……" Callie stuttered.

"I know who, I am your father." He answered.

"I don't know my father." Callie argued.

Voldemort turned and looked at Draco and me and snapped "What is wrong with her?" "She has a lost of memory she thinks it's August 26, 2005." I answered.

"What happened then in 2005 after August?" He said impatient.

"We broke up. She didn't want to remember that so she forgot what happened that day." I said not wanting to hurt her again.

"We broke up? Why?" She asked.

"We broke up because I only went out with you to make my ex-girlfriend jealous. I'm so sorry, I really regret it." I said ashamed.

_*Callie's POV*_

"I remembered Harry helping me when I was bulimic. He also helped me get over Blaise, and when a certain blonde retard made fun of me. 'Stupid Malfoy' (I glared at Malfoy) I owe him a lot." I answered.

"What about me I helped you get over pothead?" Draco asked.

"Just leave me alone." I said.

"One date." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go on one date with me and if you still think I'm a um….a ugh…." I interrupted him. "Conceited, egotistic, hot headed as…."

"You can stop now." He interrupted me. "One date Callie it won't kill you."

"Fine but if I don't like it, I can leave."

"Deal." The next night they went on a date to this place that cost like a billion dollars per person. Now Draco is walking you to your house (your mom's house)

"I had a surprisingly brilliant night. I can't remember when I've had so much fun." "What you expected me to boring?" He asked trying to be offended.


	5. Chapter 5 Dating

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the OC's. **

**Ch 5 Dating**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like a bad thing. I apologized. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can say yes."

"Say yes to what?" I asked a bit scarred and a bit curious.

"Nothing like that, Merlin Callie I didn't know you had such a bad mind."

"I'm sorry what did you mean?"

"I meant would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES" I blurted out.

"I always knew you loved me." He exclaimed while smirking

"I might have to rethink my answer you might be a little too egotistical for me!" I shot back and his smirk faded.

"Well if your not my girlfriend I can't give you this." He said while he took out a dark green velvet square box. He opened it up and it had a necklace that looked like this.

"I love you." I said in that I-want-that voice.

"I know I'm just too irresistible." he said.

"Whatever you say." I replied

"Callie?" he asked

"hmm?" I replied staring at the necklace.

"I love you." He said in a barely audible voice.

"I should of known." I said mad.

"What?" he asked as if he really didn't know.

"You act like you changed then say something like that. Seriously, why do you act like such a jerk?" I almost screamed and slammed the door leaving Draco out with an expression of what did I do?

"Callie open up I really do love you." Draco said while looking in the window. Just then, one of my dads enemies popped in.

"Callie watch out" I heard Draco yell. I turned around but the guy put some spell on me and I fell asleep. Before the guy had a chance to grab me Draco apperated in and punched the guy. I finally came back to, and saw Draco and the guy fighting.

"STUPFEY" I yelled and the man went still.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked "I'm fine, Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Thank you" I said and kissed him.

"Go get my dad." I said and he left. When he came back with my dad, they both looked upset.

"Draco take Callie in the other room." My dad hissed.

"Yes sir." Draco said and led me to the kitchen. "Callie when I said I love you I wasn't kidding. I really do love you." He said concerned.

"I know it's just scary. You will become a death eater next year and I can't… I'm scared for you. You can die and I don't want to get attached to you then loose you." I said on the verge of tears.

"I promise you won't loose me." He said convincingly.

"I love you Callie and I want to be with you." He said.

"I l…" I was interrupted.

"Callie I want you to stay with Draco besides where's your mother?" he asked just now noticing she wasn't there.

"Her and Luke went out they'll be back later tonight." I said.

"Malfoy, you are to watch over her until they come back." He said.

"Yes sir." Draco replied as if I weren't even there.

"I don't need a babysitter." I protested.

"It's for your own safety." My father replied coolly.

"Fine but he's staying out here." I said but dad only heard the word "fine" before leaving. "All man I have to stay down here while you're up there?" Draco reacted sadly

"I'll be down here until they come back." I retorted and he grinned. "Draco?" I asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Do you… want to be a death eater?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes." He said in a proud/sad kind of way. "Why, do you not like death eaters?" he asked.

"I don't think it's right to want to kill a person because of something they have no control over." I responded. "Draco, promise me you won't kill any one for no real reason." I finished.

"Let's just not worry about the future. Live in the moment." He answered.

"Ok Draco." I whispered.

"Callie, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Will you…. 'He isn't going to ask me to marry him, is he?'


	6. Chapter 6 France and the Baby

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the OC's. **

**Ch 6 France and the Baby**

"Will you be… _'He isn't going to ask me to marry him, is he?_' "…my girlfriend?" he stuttered._ 'Thank Merlin he didn't just propose.'_

"Yes of course" I responded. _'Wait, did he stutter? He's so cute when he gets nervous' _"Great, so what do you what to do." He asked seductively.

"Oh I don't know we could…." _'I saw hope in his eyes and decided it would be fun to play with his mind.' _"….watch a movie?" '_And there goes the hope.' _

"Um ok I guess that would be fun." He said with sadness in his eyes,

"I was kidding." I laughed. "You're funny to tease." I continued.

"You're evil." He said looking offended.

"Yeah, and that's why you like me." I joked.

"Wrong," He said and I looked confused. "That's why I love you." He smiled. "So if you don't want to watch a movie, what do you want to do?" He said while kissing my neck. "Well we could go upstairs and you know see if my rooms safe." I smirked.

"Ok." Ok well you know what happens.

"Last night was fun." Draco said as he looked over at me.

"Yeah it was." I said "Oh crap I'm late." I continued.

"Late for what?" Draco asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Emily (I know I haven't said anything about her but she's my best friend) at Madam Puddlefoots in 15 minutes." I continued as I jumped in the shower.

"So do you want to have dinner tonight?" Draco asked over the roar of the hot water "Ok." I said getting out.

"I'll pick you up here at 8." Draco said before walking out the door.

Ok So Emily and I have tea and talk about girl stuff (Draco mostly) Emily disagrees with me dating a deatheater. Ok so now Draco is dropping me off

"Callie, I need to tell you something important." Draco started I simply nodded. "Your father is sending me to France for a year to help fight with the war." He continued. "What?" I asked not comprehending it.

"I want you to come with me; your father already said it would be alright." Draco said looking like he was going to beg.

"I can't, I disagree with the war and you know it. You can't go." I said starting to feel hot tears forming in my eye's.

"I have to. I leave tonight. Please come with me" Draco begged looking sympathetic.

"If you leave then we're over." I said firmly with tears starting to stream down my face. "I have to go, if I don't he'll kill me." Draco whispered weakly.

"Then we're over." I said walking in the house and said a spell to lock the door, which you can't use Alahorma to unlock. Then I put a spell so Draco couldn't apperate in and another so I couldn't hear him.

(It was two weeks later and I was having lunch with Emily.) "So has he apologized?" Emily said as we sat down.

"Yes, he writes everyday saying how sorry he is but he had to do it and how he loves and misses me." I said annoyed.

"Have you written him back?" She asked.

"No, soon I won't get the letters everyday. Already there coming every other day."

"Do you have anything of his or have you gotten rid of it all?" She asked,

"I have one thing left." I replied.

"What is it? Are you going to get rid of it?" She continued asking questions.

"You know I don't think I will get rid of it? I kind of like it." I replied.

"What is it?"

"A baby. Em, I'm pregnant." I said biting my lip. For the first time ever knowing her she was speechless. "Well say something?" I said annoyed of the silence

"Are you going to tell him?" She whispered lightly.

"No. If he wanted this life with me, he would've stayed." I said firmly trying to not only convince her but me as well.


	7. Chapter 7 Moving Names

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the OC's. **

**Ch 7 Moving Names **(Yes its supposed to be that way)

"I've decided not to move into the house, I'm leaving England." I said.

"Where are you going to go?" Emily asked.

"Venice, Italy. I can speak Italian and when Draco comes back he can't find me," I said. "You aren't going to ever tell him?" She asked in disbelief.

"No." I replied,

"I want to come with you, I can help with the baby." She begged.

"O.k. I'm moving in two days. I'll be living in an apartment until I can find a house." I said trying to sound happy about it. We moved to an apartment building called 'Aldo's Apartment Complex'. It was very beautiful but small. I got a job as head chef at Boeucc, (It's actually located in Milan but whatever now it's in Venice. Boeucc is an expensive $80/person, seafood/Tuscan restaurant. Wizards only.) Emily got a job as a fashion designer for Donatella Versace (also wizards so they can do magic. I know it's accessories mostly but we're going to say they do clothes, from baby's to formal wedding dresses) We both make a lot of money and found a two-story house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and a wrap around porch. It's painted "Light Old Lacy" (olive green). It has a stone driveway and a double garage. I'm a few months pregnant and strangely don't look or feel pregnant. There's no weird food cravings, unless you count my new obsession with cheddar cheese; and no more morning sickness. I'm still skinny but my boobs are even bigger now. I am hit on and asked out a lot but always turn them down. Emily is the same, she is asked out and goes out gets drunk and sleeps with the guy. It's better than it used to be though. She's more responsible (ha. How can you be responsible when you "sleep" a lot with different people) She doesn't do it as much and is a lot more careful not to get pregnant. The weirdest craving was chocolate pizza. (I mean like a real pizza with tomato sauce and cheese with chocolate as a topping.) Finally, I was four months pregnant and I started getting big like overnight.

"Why is it so freezing in May? Yes we should have the air conditioner to cold but not freezing." Emily complained.

"I'm sorry but I'm hot and it's only five months left until she's born. She (Yes I found out it's a baby girl) is playing football (American soccer) with my organs and it hurts." I complained,

"Ok but only because of the baby. Have you thought of anymore names?" Emily asked leaning over the green suede couch I was laying on looking through a baby magazine. "I've been looking up different names; so far I like Amelia, Brook-Lyn, Aubrey/Audrey, Lana, Lela, Lorraine, and Lena. Amelia is Latin it means to strive or excel; Brooke means small stream and is English and Lyn means from the lake and is Celtic/Gaelic; Aubrey is English meaning noble ruler; Audrey means noble strength in English. Lana means light in Slavic; Lela is Spanish for lofty; Lena is Diminutive Form of Leonard or Helena in American; and Lorraine, France and is French. What do you think?" I said tired of talking so much.

"I like them but still like Emma the best what doest that mean?" Emily asked,

"You just want Emma because it's close to Emily, I could name her close to Calista which would be Crystal meaning Earth mineral or brilliant glass in Latin." I said defensively.

"True but who wants to be named after a mineral that is so sciencey. Picture it your daughter a celebrity "Cryyy-stallll?" She said in a boring tone. "Doesn't it sound better 'Em-ma' 'Em-ma' what does Emma mean anyway?" She asked in a hyper/cheerful voice, knowing the answer.

"Emma means Entire and is Latin." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Fine her name will be..."


	8. Chapter 8 Regret is a 6 Letter Word

**CH 11 It's a Girl!**

*6 Months Pregnant*

Once we got home Emily made me shut my eyes while she guided me around the house. I heard a door open and she pushed me through it. "You can open your eyes now." She said and I know she was smiling.

"Oh Emily you did this by yourself?" I asked. She bought everything that I liked and decorated the baby's nursery.

"Yes and Matt helped assemble it!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Thank you so much, I love you!" I expressed my gratitude.

{Three Months Later (9 months pregnant)}

I was cutting up celery to have for a snack when I felt a shock of pain in my stomach, and my water break. "EMILY ITS HAPPRNING!" I screamed and she rushed in the room and drove me to the hospital.

Six hours later, I had my baby girl in the nurses arms about to hand her to me. Emily called my mom and step-dad Luke, so they were in the waiting room with Emily. "Ms. Cunningham you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She was born September 22, 2006; at 7:08 am. Do you have a name picked out for her?" The nurse asked as she handed me my daughter.

"Emma-Lynne Marie Mal… Cunningham."

"What is her fathers name?" She asked as she wrote the baby's name on her birth certificate.

"Draco Malfoy." I said looking at my daughter.

"How do you spell that?" She asked.

"D-R-A-C-O and then M-A-L-F-O-Y" I spelt for her.

"Thank you" She said and walked away and Emily came in.

"She has his blue eye's and mouth and your button nose." Emily said looking at her. "Hopefully not his tongue." She continued.

"Let's not talk about him." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I know its hard for you to talk about him." She apologized.

"Its alright I know by keeping her I will be reminded of him everyday." I said as my 'parents' walked in. "I can't believe my baby has her own baby." My mother said as I handed Emma-Lynne to her.

"This is Emma-Lynne Marie Cunningham." I presented.

"Hi baby I'm your grand-mummy." She said. After Luke held her, they left. Jeremy walked in right as I was about to breast feed her. He covered his eyes and apologized. "Sorry, I'm so sorry I should have…" He apologized

"Jeremy its ok you didn't know besides its not like it will kill one of us, will it?" I smiled. "Would you like to hold her? I yawned.

"Yeah how about I watch her as you sleep you look tired." He asked.

"Ok thank you, her name is Emma-Lynne." I said before falling into a drug induced dreamless sleep.

"Sleep tight my princess." He whispered too soft for me to hear if I had been conscious.


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping Spree

**CH 12 Jeremy and the Date**

When I woke up, Jeremy was singing and rocking Emma in a rocking chair. "Good morning." I said smiling. Jeremy looked up and said

"The nurse came in and said you two can go home whenever you woke up. I told Emily and Matt I would take you two home. She came and dropped your car with the car seat here. So whenever your ready." Jeremy smiled at a gurgling Emma-Lynne.

"Ok let me change and then we can leave." I smiled and Jeremy disappeared to check us out of the hospital. I was starting to have feelings for him. He would make a good father for Emma, but he was probably just being a good friend. After Jeremy took us home, he came in.

"Callie, I'm going to miss working with you for awhile." He said following me into my room.

"I'm going to miss you to." I smiled as a put Emma in the basinet.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go in a date?" He said with a hint of scarlet in his face.

"In?" I questioned.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to be a way from Emma-Lynne, and I know infants aren't supposed to go outside until they are six weeks old at least. So I thought I would come over and cook for you, or if you and Emma want to you can come over to my flat." Jeremy said with more than a hint of scarlet as we exited my room going into the living room.

"Ok, I'd like that." I smiled as I sat down and we discussed the details of the date.


	10. Chapter 10 Loving France But

**CH 10 Loving France But….**

*5 ½ months pregnant.*

Today I reviewed the basics of cooking with the other 'chefs'. We went over knives and cutting, cooking styles, what we'll be cooking and more. "Does everybody know what sauté means?" I asked.

One of the chefs named Marco said, "To cook food quickly and lightly in a little butter, oil, or fat."

"Good, now…" and the rest of the day was like that. Luckily, no one was a five-year-old smart mouth. Everybody knew exactly what everything was. "Now tomorrow we will be making Chicken Cetrazinni a la Mushroom any questions? Good have a good night; I am off to sight see." I smiled. That day I went and saw three museums. I loved all of them. The next couple of days I did the same thing, finally it was time for me to leave. As I got out of the black, stretch limo, at the airport, Jeremy the co-chef at my Boeucc apperated. "Miss. Cunningham…." Jeremy started but I interrupted him as I took my Gucci sunglasses off and set them on the top of my head.

"Jeremy, for the last time we are partners meaning equals meaning if you don't call me Calista or Callie I am going to hurt you." I said sternly but smiled.

"Sorry Mi… Callie, but you forgot your book about baby development." He said handing it to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a platinum blonde haired man, Draco Malfoy. When he heard my name, he looked up. Luckily, my trench coat type jacket was baggy so he couldn't see my bump. When Jeremy said 'baby development', Draco's eyes went wide.

"Come on hurry up we are going to miss the plane." I said impatiently. "Somebody misses their boyfriend." Jeremy laughed.

"Well…. Oh come on!" I demanded in a playful way. I heard Draco shout my name but I kept walking. Once we were on the plane, Jeremy sitting next to me asked "Do you know who that guy that was yelling your name is?"

"He is my baby's father but doesn't know it." I sighed.

"What do you mean? You never told him?" He asked.

"Draco Malfoy is an English snob. He uses women as one night stands. We went out for a while and he asked me if I would be his girlfriend and I said yes. That night we saw my room, hence the baby. The next day he says he is being transported to Paris, France. He asks if I want to come and I said no. I gave him two alternatives, he can stay with me and we can get married and do whatever have a future, or he can leave and never see me again. He only was going for a year so he wanted me to go with him. I said if he left I wouldn't wait for him. He chose to go so I moved to Italy with Emily and I don't regret it." I finished my story.

"Wow, why did he pick leaving?" Jeremy asked

"He's a deatheater, Voldemort would have killed him." I answered glumly and Jeremy nodded in understanding.

When we got to the airport, Emily and Matt were waiting for me. "Hi Emily." I greeted. "Oh I've missed you sooo much, and look your bigger now!" She squealed.

"You say that like it's a good thing." I said. Matt cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, Callie this is Matt, Matt this is Callie." Emily said.

"Hi Matt." I laughed.

"Hi." He said.

"Oh my Callie I have the biggest surprise for you at home."


	11. Chapter 11 It's a Girl!

**Ch 8 REGRET Is a 6 Letter Word**

*5 ½ months pregnant.*

"Emily, are you home?" I asked as I came through the door.

"In my studio." She yelled through the intercom over the blaring Rihanna playing the song "Unfaithful".

"_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life__,_

_I don't wanna be...  
a murderer__."_

_  
_I started to sing with it then thought about it.A murderer, that's what I basically did to Draco. I didn't cheat on him but I'm leaving him for another life. _'But he left to be a death eater even though he knows you hate death eaters, even though your father's a death eater._ So _stop feeling guilty!'_

"_Our Love, His Trust,  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)._

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)".

I continued singing all the way to Emily's studio.

"I need to talk to you." I said seriously.

"Ok, go ahead." She said as she looked up from a stack of patterns and design ideas for prom season.

"Boeucc is sending me to France to teach other chefs how to cook as good as me. They're sending me in two days. They're paying me more and it's for two weeks. They are opening a Boeucc in Paris right next to the Eiffel tower so I can see it at night with the stars." I said running out of breath

"Ok that's great!" Emily said confused as to why it's a problem.

"France is where Draco is what if he sees me? I can't hide the fact I'm five months pregnant, can I?" I questioned irritably (usually I'm not in such a bad mood but raging hormones cause the nicest people get mad extremely fast).

"You look three months pregnant you can say you met a guy a few weeks after he left, started dating and now are in engaged and starting a family." Emily said calmly she's getting used to the mood swings. I can go from laughing and all happy to angry and yelling or upset and crying.

"Good idea but I'm engaged to somebody I met three months ago and, he knows I don't sleep with a guy on the first date." I said.

"Actually you could say you knew him since you were younger and started dating two weeks after he left. He proposed after only a month because love shouldn't be on how long you've been dating, but if you two truly love each other. You slept with him the night he purposed making you two months pregnant. If he looks like he's not buying it you can say 'I gained weight extremely fast because of how skinny I was'" Emily said. "But how would I gain extra weight because I'm skinny?" I asked confused (I'm a total dumb blonde can't you tell? things like this happen on a daily basis and that's why my friends love me)

"I don't know. Do I look like a doctor to you?" Emily agitated.

"Then how do you know it can happen?" I asked trying to prove I'm smarter than she is even though every time I think it hurts! (Lol that is my friend 100%)

"When I was 13 my aunt got pregnant she weighed less than me before, she was like 100 pounds maybe. By the second month she was as big as a cantaloupe (you shouldn't get that big 'unless twins' until at least the end of the third month.) she looked like she was having twins by the eighth month except if it were twins normally only be the sixth month.

"I get it." I said (I say that a lot like two minutes after my friends say a joke and they're finished laughing. Then I start laughing, and that makes my friends laugh, and then I laugh even harder because of them. It's really funny.)

"So you're going to go?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yes, but why are you so eager for me to leave?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not…. I'll um miss you." Emily choked out.

"Is he a wizard or a muggle?" I asked.

"Now I-" She started, looking offended.

"I know you better than that." I interrupted her.

"His name is Matt. Matt O'Leary." She said his name very fast.

"Who?" I asked.

"Matt O'Leary." She said quietly.

"The actor from Spykids?" I asked (He's Gary Giggles in the 2nd and 3rd Spykids; He's 20.) "Yes." She said.

"How'd you meet him?" I asked excited.

"Work." Emily said starting to get excited.

"I thought he was a muggle?" I questioned.

"Nope a pureblood, he was home schooled." She said excited now.

"So how long have you been dating each other?" I asked.

"About a week." She exclaimed.

"Is it serious?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean I really like him, but I don't want to rush things and break up in two weeks. He's special." Emily said sweetly and caringly.

"You love him don't you?" I asked smiling.

"Maybe." She said almost bursting.

"Oh my Merlin, you love him!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I love him!" She finally burst.

"Be careful. Don't go too fast." I lectured her.

"I know, I know." She replied bored and annoyed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You know that you're my best friend and that you're always there for me, I'm always here for you." I smiled.

"I know and I always will be here for you." She replied smiling. I smiled and hugged her. "So when did you say you leave?" She asked

"Two days for two weeks." I said annoyed.

"Well, I think you need more clothes, well new clothes you have enough already." Emily said.

"Shopping Spree in Rome or Greece?" I asked excited.

"Both, and Milan they have great Italian shoes. So when do you want to start baby shopping and do you want a baby shower?" Emily questioned.

"Let's see I'm five and a half months pregnant, we still have three and a half months until she's here. We can start looking and get her room ready. No I do want a baby-shower, I don't have enough friends here just acquaintances and my old friends back home haven't talked to me since 5th year when I was kidnapped. Well I haven't talked to them either so I can't blame them." I admitted.

"So no on the baby shower. We can look at some baby stores while we're on the shopping spree." She said.

"Great now lets go!" I said excitedly.


	12. Chapter 12 Jeremy and the Date

**CH 12 Jeremy and the Date**

When I woke up, Jeremy was singing and rocking Emma in a rocking chair. "Good morning." I said smiling. Jeremy looked up and said

"The nurse came in and said you two can go home whenever you woke up. I told Emily and Matt I would take you two home. She came and dropped your car with the car seat here. So whenever your ready." Jeremy smiled at a gurgling Emma-Lynne.

"Ok let me change and then we can leave." I smiled and Jeremy disappeared to check us out of the hospital. I was starting to have feelings for him. He would make a good father for Emma, but he was probably just being a good friend. After Jeremy took us home, he came in.

"Callie, I'm going to miss working with you for awhile." He said following me into my room.

"I'm going to miss you to." I smiled as a put Emma in the basinet.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go in a date?" He said with a hint of scarlet in his face.

"In?" I questioned.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to be a way from Emma-Lynne, and I know infants aren't supposed to go outside until they are six weeks old at least. So I thought I would come over and cook for you, or if you and Emma want to you can come over to my flat." Jeremy said with more than a hint of scarlet as we exited my room going into the living room.

"Ok, I'd like that." I smiled as I sat down and we discussed the details of the date.


	13. Chapter 13 I HATE MALFOY!

CH 13 I HATE MALFOY

(3 years later Emma's 2 ½)

"I love you Jeremy." I kissed my husband of 1 year and two months' mouth. Nothing in the past 2 years has changed much, Jeremy and I got married, along with Emily and Matt. Jeremy knows all about who my father truly is and is as ok as any person can be.

"I love you more Calista." He said. My two and a half year old daughter was asleep in her little pink bed that looked like a house with pale green shutters and a blue roof, while Jeremy and I were talking by the fire. When I say talking I mean kissing with few words being exchanged. I heard a blood-curdling scream, so I jerked my head up along with Jeremy and rushed over to the window, to see the dark mark and a line of marching deatheaters coming right for us. Before I could run to Emma, the door burst open revealing three deatheaters. One removed his mask to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Now Miss. Riddle, your father sent me to come get you. He misses you. I know Draco does too. He's right outside," He paused to look at the havoc. "…somewhere." When he mentioned Draco's name I stiffened and felt Jeremy stiffen when he talked about my father.

"Actually, its Mrs. Hamilton now." I said confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure your father will be very displeased for you not inviting him or informing him for that matter. Also for not telling him you had a baby." He smiled mischievously when he heard a baby's cry. Then he took a step towards Emma's room.

"We didn't have a baby." I said and he stopped and turned his cloak billowing behind him.

"Oh?" He asked.

"We're watching her for a friend."

"Emily and Matt, they'll be here in a few days. They went on a second honeymoon because the first was ruined because of Emma-Lynne." Jeremy said.

"Well I shall see for myself." Lucius beamed."

"NO." Jeremy yelled.

"Crucio." Lucius cursed Jeremy and Jeremy fell to the ground.

"Now get out of the way." He said.

"Never." Jeremy screamed in pain as I cried.

"STOP" I screeched. "PLEASE JUST STOP!" I was sobbing so hard now, but Lucius acted like he didn't hear me.

"I love you both." Jeremy whispered to me.

I apperated to Emma's room and took her blanket to cover her platinum blonde hair since it was way lighter than my hair and I knew once he saw my baby he wouldn't believe that she's not mine. I then walked back into the living room carrying a sleeping Emma-Lynne. The sight before me made me stifle a scream not wanting Emma to wake up. Jeremy barely alive on the floor unconscious.

"Jeremy." I screamed and rushed over to him.

"You would think she was his by the way he protected her." Lucius sneered as he walked over to him.

"He loves her enough he's her godfather." I said honestly. If I die, he's supposed to raise her.

"Still is he willing to die for her?" He smirked the same smirk Draco would.

"Your not going to kill him." I stated.

"Oh and why is that?" He took another step forward.

"Because we're leaving." I said and apperated. As I was apperating, I saw Draco about to walk in but he didn't see me. I apperated Emma, Jeremy and myself to St. Munoz Italy. Which is St. Mungos just in Italy. "HELP." I cried.

"What happened Miss.?" A young secretary asked.

"Deatheaters attacked my house and one crucio'd my husband until he passed out." I wept.

"Please fill these forms while we check out your husband." She said. I nodded and filled them out.

The form had normal things,

Name: Jeremy Thomas Hamilton

Date: April 1, 2008

Date of Birth: October 19, 1982

Phone Number: 02/1019182

Address: Piazza Belgioioso 3, Scala

Allergies: N/A

Symptoms: Crucio'd endlessly by deatheater during an invasion on our town.

Blood type: Pureblood

Then at the bottom my signature and the date. Calista Cunningham Hamilton. 4/1/08

After I filled it, out I returned it to the secretary and a healer walked out from a room. "Mrs. Hamilton?" He called.

"That's me." I said. I glanced at Emma who was laying down on a couch I laid her on while I filled the form out and got up.

"Your husband was hurt badly," He started and I started to feel warm tears. "He was crucio'd many times and his body fought hard." He looked at me with pity.

"He's de… dea… dead?" I stuttered out.

"Not yet but there's a great chance he won't survive the night. I'm sorry" He said.

"Do whatever you can to help him please." I begged, he nodded, and went back into the room.

I took my cell and called Emily. "Hello." Said a drowsy Matt.

"Matt is Emily there?" I cried.

"Callie? Are you alright?" He asked waking up.

"Can you and Emily watch Emma-Lynne? It could be a few days." I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Can you come pick her up at St. Munoz, and I'll explain everything." I asked.

"We'll be there in a minute. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. A few minutes later Matt and Emily popped (via apperate) into the hospital.

"Baby what happened?" Emily asked concerned.

"Deatheaters came to our house to get me. Lucius said my father wanted me and he would be disappointed that he wasn't informed of my marriage. Then Emma-Lynne woke up and started crying. That made him want to look at her. I told her she wasn't ours, and Jer… Jeremy said she was yours and we were watching her for you. Lucius still wanted to see her so he started walking towards her room. Jeremy got in the way." I paused and took a breathe. "Lucius crucio'd Jeremy until he passed out. I got Emma-Lynne and apperated Jeremy here. The doctor said he's fighting hard but might not make it. I can't watch Emma in the state I'm in and I don't want to leave can you watch her?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"Of course." Matt said.

"She's always welcomed at our house." Emily encouraged. I walked over to Emma-Lynne and picked her up.

"Emma, mummy needs to stay here so your going to Aunt Emily and Uncle Matt's house." I said.

"But I want to stay with you mummy." She whined.

"I know but can you be a big girl and stay with them?" I begged.

"O.k." She said.

I kissed her head and handed her over to Emily. Ten minutes later after making arrangements with Emily for Emma while her and Matt were playing on a small slide in the kids section of the waiting room, I gave Emma a hug and said "Bye, I'll miss you." Then I handed her back to Matt who made her laugh.

"Awe now isn't that cute." I heard a sarcastic Lucius say.

"You have A LOT of nerve coming here after what you did." Emily said.

"Now whatever are you talking about?" He questioned through a smirk.

"She's talking about you killing my husband using the Crutacious curse." I sneered not letting any of the tears threatening to come out fall.

"So I did kill him?" He smirked.

"I'm sure Draco will be very happy that your single." He laughed.

"That's why you did it? So your son would get together with Voldemorts Daughter?" I yelled so only the six of us could hear it.

"No but that's a good idea." He smirked Draco's smirk that I loved and hated at the same time. Then the healer came back.

"Mrs. Hamilton, may I speak to you?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to a corner with him. "I'm sorry his brain had an aneurism that we didn't see until it was too late. The time of death was April 2 at 3:19 am. (Just so you know I picked 3:19 because if you add it together its 13. Unlucky 13.) I'm very sorry for your loss. You may see him if you would like." I just nodded. I was at a loss for words and I couldn't cry anymore. "I'll leave you alone." He said and left.

"Hi sweetie. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have gotten in the way. You saved Emma-Lynne. She wasn't your daughter and you saved her. For that, I am eternally grateful. I just wish we could have had a child of our own. I will always love you. You are my love, my life. Emma and I will both miss you, we love you. Goodbye but not forever." I cried and left.


	14. Chapter 14 MURDERER!

**CH 14 MURDERER **

(Emma-Lynne's 2 ½)

"How is he?" Matt asked. I shook my head meaning 'don't ask'. _He _was still there.

"Oh is he ok?" _He_ asked fake concern dripping in his voice.

"YOU foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" I screamed and lunged at him. "YOU KILLED HIM BY USING THE CRUTACIOUS CURSE!!!" His eyes widened and the next voice made his eyes widen even more.

"What do you mean 'you killed him by using the Crutacious curse?" Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic asked.

"She's just emotionally unstable she just lost her husband when a deatheater attacked." Lucius covered himself and glanced at his arm he flinched which means 'he' is calling him.

"Is that true Callie? Did Jeremy die?" Cornelius was a regular in the restaurant every time he came to Italy, he's probably here visiting his sister Cornelia.

"Yes he was crucio'd tonight by a deatheater, Lucius Malfoy." I hissed with venom in every word.

"Why that's impossible, Lucius isn't a deatheater." He chuckled and Lucius laughed awkwardly.

"Oh yeah 'Stupefy'." I stupefied Lucius and drew his right sleeve back to where the dark mark should be.

"Se..." The minister began.

"Wait _'Damarr un coveria__ Permissum turpis exsisto seen ut said , ostendo sum nobis vestigium of vestigium , unus of plures , ostendo vestigium of preteritus atrum arts nuntius , ATRUM VESTIGIUM' _(Latin for 'let the unseen be seen when said, reveal to us the mark of marks, the one of many, show the mark of pasts the dark arts message, THE DARK MARK')_ Damarr un coveria'_ I pronounced every word clearly. A few seconds later the mark started to etch its way on his arm.

"Lucius Malfoy I hereby pronounce you are under arrest for being a deatheater, using an unforgivable curse, and murder." Fudge declared and within minutes, three auroras arrived, unstupified him and arrested Lucius Malfoy.

"Mummy." Emma said and came to me before they took him away. I picked her up and said

"Yes darling?"

"I KNEW IT!" Lucius exclaimed then was taken away.

"Where's daddy?" She questioned.

"Baby, daddy isn't going to be around anymore." I tried to explain to the toddler.

"I'll go call your friends; I think you should cal his parents as well as yours." Emily stated and left to call friends. I got Emma to sleep and called Jeremy's parents.

"Hello Madison? This is Callie. Can you and John come to St. Munoz Italy? I need to talk to you." I said.

"Are you pregnant?" Madison asked hopefully. She loved Emma like her own granddaughter but always wanted another.

"No, can you just come please." I tried to make my voice less tearful but I knew she could hear the distress so she said she would come. Next was my mom and Luke. "Mum." I said

"Callie how are you?" She asked.

"Not so good could you come to St. Munoz? I'll explain here." Then I hung up. Minutes later, they all showed up.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked seeing my red tear stained face.

"Where is Jeremy?" Madison asked as soon as she noticed him missing.

"Deatheaters attacked our house a few hours ago." I cried.

"My poor babies." Madison said

"There were three but two just guarded the door. One of them, Lucius Malfoy came in to get me. He said how disappointed Voldemort would be when he found out I got married behind his back, then he heard Emma-Lynne start crying." I sniffed and continued "We said she was Emily and Matt's and that we were just watching her. He didn't believe us and wanted to see her. Jeremy got in the way to stop him and he crucio'd Jeremy. I apperated to get Emma then when I came back for Jeremy he was almost unconscious. I got to him as he went unconscious. He died an hour and a half ago." I cried. "His last words to me were 'I love you both.'" Which made me cry harder. "I love him so much. He died and its my fault. If I..." I sobbed harder than ever.

"Baby, Lucius would have used the killing curse on him or tortured him more if you got in the way." My mother soothed.

"You saved your daughter and that's what he would of wanted you to do." Madison embraced me.

"I think we should start planning funeral arrangements." Stated John. They all looked at me and I nodded.

"I want something simple but beautiful. He deserves the best but he would want simple." I sniffed.

"Do you know where he wanted to be buried? Did you ever talk about after one of you died?" Luke asked.

"After we got married and I made him Emma's godfather we talked about it briefly. We both wrote a general will. We were going to write a more permanent one when we got older because we figured we wouldn't need it. We agreed we both would be buried next to each other at Le Grants Burial Ground. He would want a mahogany coffin. We'll plan the funeral for next Friday." I stated.

The next day as I looked down at the table in the funeral home I saw the heading of the Daily Prophet. The headline was 'Lucius Malfoy sent to Azkaban Prison'.

_Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban Prison on the 8th of April 2008 after he murdered Jeremy Hamilton age 26, using the Crutacious curse after the deatheater came into his wife Calista Hamilton of a year and his home. When Mr. Malfoy demanded to see Emma-Lynne Cunningham, Hamilton's stepdaughter and goddaughter, Mr. Hamilton got in the way. Emma-Lynne who was rescued by her mother. Mrs. Hamilton rescued her daughter than apperated her daughter and husband to St. Munoz Italy, Hospital, where Hamilton died a few hours later. His stepdaughters first word s when she woke up were 'Where's daddy'. Her biological father is unknown so Mr. Hamilton took the responsibility. He was convicted of being a deatheater along with other crimes. Calista Hamilton has now created a fund for families who have been affected by the curse. For more information about this story or the fund owl the Daily Prophet at 473 Owlery Lane London, England._

_'I hate that Rita Skeeter. Father unknown she makes me out to be a cold heartless slutty whorish.'_


	15. Chapter 15 Harry’s Back Ooo La… WHAT

CH 15 Harry's Back Ooo La… WHAT

(Emma-Lynne's 2 ½)

The funeral was beautiful. We had all his friends and family there. Even Harry came. They didn't know each other that well but met, Harry was mostly there for support. After the funeral, I decided to move out of our house because it hurt to much. Emma and I found this beautiful four bedroom flat. Harry decided he wanted to move to Italy so I invited him to move in with us. He accepted and paid a third of the rent. It was nice having him around. He loved Emma-Lynne and Emma loved having 'Uncle Harry' or 'Unc' as she called him. When I had to work, he would watch her. Sometimes he would bring her to the restaurant and sometimes he would take her to the park. As the year passed, Emma-Lynne turned three and we all (including Jeremy's parents) had a big party. Even though Jeremy died John and Madison still wanted to be apart of Emma-Lynne's life. She would be starting preschool at Windows Preschool. During the next year, Harry and I got a little closer. We started dating but it went too fast too soon and I couldn't do it. Not because of Jeremy, but someone else. Someone of my past. I'm a horrible person because its not Jeremy when he was my husband and I love him but I love somebody more. After we broke up the second or (third if you count when I was kidnapped), I decided to take Emma-Lynne and move with Matt and Emily back to London. I was going to buy a house close to theirs and my parents. They moved because Emily was pregnant with a girl. She was naming her Crystal, because it was growing on her from when I said that name for Emma-Lynne. We heard more deatheaters were moving to Italy so we decided to move back to London.


	16. Chapter 16 Escape

CH 16 ESCAPE!

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

By the time Emma was four Emily was four months pregnant and wasn't showing, at all. "Emma-Lynne, were going to Diagon Alley to see Aunt Emily soon, start getting ready." I yelled up the stairs to Emma. "Yes mommy." She replied. I went to get a cup of coffee and look at the Daily Prophet (even though I hate it) I noticed the front page and screamed. The heading read 'Deatheaters Escape from Azkaban Prison.'

Many Deatheaters escaped but the most famous Lucius Malfoy. He's been in Azkaban since the 8th of April 2008 after he murdered Jeremy Hamilton age 26, using the Crutacious curse after the deatheater came into his wife Calista Hamilton of a year and his home. He was convicted of being a deatheater along with other crimes. Mr. Malfoy was served life sentence and has only had one year. The last time their was a breakout was back in 2001 when Bellatrix Lestrange escaped. For more details turn to page 4.

Lucius escaped. "Mommy are you ok?" Emma asked running in the kitchen.

"I'm fine baby. Now lets go see Aunt Emily" I fake smiled.

"Is Uncle Matt going to be there?" She asked hopefully.

"No, he's in France filming a movie but he'll be there later. Harry is going to be there." I tried to smile.

"Is Aunt Emily fatter yet?" Emma asked curiously.

"No, and lets not call her fat." I laughed. "Now hold my hand and close your eyes and we'll go." I said and she did what she was told. A few seconds later, she was running up behind Emily and hugging her. Emily was startled and jumped. I started laughing with Emma as she hugged her.

"Hi Emily." I giggled.

"Hi Callie, hi princess." Emily said.

"Now Emma are you going to be a good girl for Aunt Emily?" I asked.

"Yes mommy." She acted innocent.

"Bye I love you." I said.

"Bye mommy love you too." Emma cooed.

"Bye" Emily and I laughed to each other. I apperated to Madame Pudifoots and saw Harry. "Hi stranger." I whispered in his ear.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled and I blushed.

"So how have you been?" I asked as we sat down and ordered. Harry got an Irish Coffee and I got a French Vanilla Cappuccino.

"Good you." He replied.

"Good, Emma-Lynne is keeping me busy. She's in pre-school already she's too old I want my baby back." I smiled. Harry laughed. "So." I said turning serious. "Did you see the Daily Prophet today?" I asked.

"Yes and unfortunately its true. They escaped yesterday morning. That's one reason I wanted to talk to you." Harry sighed.

"So you didn't want to talk to me just because I'm so much fun to talk to?" I asked in mock disappointment.

"Well." He laughed. After an hour of talking, we went to meet Emily and Emma.


	17. Chapter 17 SHE’S MY WHAT?

CH 17 SHE'S MY WHAT???

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Emily's POV*

As I was asking Emma what she wanted for her birthday next month, she ran over to a pet store that had a white kitten. "I want her." Emma said.

"What else." I said trying to get her away from the cat because I knew Callie would kill me if I got the idea stuck in Emma-Lynne's head.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Emily Lawrence (I forgot if I had a last name for her, now its Lawrence). You have a kid now?" Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Actually its Emily O'Leary, and she isn't my daughter. I am pregnant though." I drawled.

"Oh then who is her mother?" He smirked.

"No one you know, I'm babysitting her for a friend." I said.

"I AM NOT A BABY." Emma screamed in that Malfoy tone. 'I hope Malfoy didn't notice, well he's as dumb as a stack of pins.'

"I'm sorry I'm big-girl watching." I corrected and she nodded.

"Well I don't care that much what I really want to know is where Callie is?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know. Last time I checked she was living with her husband in Italy." I smoothly said. "Until YOUR father killed him." I hissed with so much venom. "Seriously where is Calista?" He almost begged.

"MOMMY" I heard Emma squeal. 'Oh no, Malfoy will see Callie'

"Hi sweet heart." Callie smiled as she kneeled down for Emma to run into her arms. She stood up while hugging her and set back her down so Harry could see her. He lifted her up and spun her around. "Did you have fun shopping with Aunt Emily?" She asked Emma.

"Yep she's going to buy me a kitten!" Emma exclaimed. 'Oh no, hey what about Malfoy?'

"Oh really?" Callie asked a little harsh but Emma didn't notice.

*Draco's POV*

I felt guilty when Emily said my father killed Callies husband. She was finally happy. I even heard she had a daughter but didn't believe it. I heard the little girl yell mommy and saw her running to two adults. I looked up at their faces and it was Callie, my Callie walking with Potter. After a few minutes of them talking and me being in shock, I said "Hi Calista." Callie looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Potter spat. Callie looked at Emily and Emily shook her head. Callie looked nonchalant now. She grew up. She was even more beautiful. "Hello Draco, Harry can you take Emma-Lynne and get ice-cream please?" She asked. He nodded but before he left we heard 7 pops and a lot of screams. There were 7 deatheaters.

"What do you want?" Potter yelled.

"Just Calista Riddle." One of the deatheaters said.

"MOMMY" Emma screamed as she saw the deatheater go up to Calista.

"Emma," Calista began as she kneeled down. "I will be right back, I promise." She said. "Please don't leave me like daddy did." She cried which I could tell was making Callie tear up as well.

"Emily, watch Emma for me and tell him the truth please." She said and I got confused. "Don't you think you should?" Emily asked.

"I may not be able to." She looked about ready to cry as she looked Emma-Lynne who was crying. "Be safe little one, I love you so much Emma-Lynne. Harry, help with Emma you know her as well as anyone. Emily you are still her godmother and Harry's her god…." She couldn't finish, I didn't know why but I think it had something to do with her ex.

"I know its ok you don't have to tell us. Emma will be fine until you return. You are going to return." Emily said more of an order than a statement.

"Come on." The deatheater grabbed her and apperated.

"What was she talking about 'tell him the truth'?" I asked confused.

"Harry can you take Emma to the ice cream shop?" Emily said and he nodded taking the crying girl in his arms.

"What did she mean?" I asked a little angry and scared at the same time.

"She wants me to tell you, her daughter is your daughter. Emma-Lynne's your daughter. Emma thinks Jeremy is her dad though." She said slowly. I felt like I was going to faint. "Wh what?" I stuttered shocked.

"Emma.." She was interrupted.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID BUT WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME? AND WHY DID SHE WAIT 4 YEARS TO LET ME KNOW? WAS SHE EVER GOING TO LET ME KNOW THAT I HAVE A ****** (censored, use your imagination) DAUGHTER? AND

WHO THE **** (censured) IS JEREMY?" I bellowed furious, but not at Emily, but Calista. Emily interrupted my howling screaming by slapping me across the face.

"I know what she did was wrong but honestly I don't know why, I don't know if she was going to ever tell you. I do know that she loves Emma and Jeremy made a good father. While you were in France, she was alone. Jeremy was there when she had Emma. He was there when she went to France for business and was crying when she saw you. He was there for her, so they got married. He was murdered a year ago saving them both. He really loved them and they loved him. A little while later Harry came back in the picture and they moved in together. Harry adores Emma. However, Callie was still in love with someone else. Now I think you should ask Callie your questions." She said and walked to the ice cream shop. 'Well, that doesn't answer my questions.' I thought still mad.


	18. Chapter 18 Kidnapped By the Grandpa’s

CH 18 Kidnapped By the Grandpa's

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV* 

"Where are we?" I asked as we apperated to some dark creepy, cold, spider web infected, manor of some sort. If it were in better condition, it would be magnificent.

"I am not to tell you, but your father is here." The deatheater holding my arm to make sure I want escape said. We came to an old oak door and the guy knocked.

"Sir we have her." He said.

"Send her in." Replied the cold heartless snake-like-hiss from my father.

"Calista, long time since we've seen each other. Why is that? I sent some deatheaters to get you and they come back saying Lucius is in jail, and you escaped. Now why would you escape and how would he be caught." He hissed.

"I escaped to save my husband. He was caught because I told Fudge and showed him the mark." I said standing my ground.

"Now why would you turn a member of your future family in?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'future family'" I asked cautiously.

"Well you'll be a deatheater and take over." He said as if it were obvious.

"I turned him in because he killed my husband. My husband is dead because of him." I wanted to scream.

"Well I'll ignore it this once because you're my daughter, but other than getting married why have you been away?" He drawled.

"I've been busy." I replied.

"Doing?" He asked irritated.

"Taking care of my daughter." I whispered.

"How old is she?" He hissed.

"5 in September." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter before?" He asked smirking.

"I didn't want you to hurt her. Emotionally or physically. She's just a baby." I stated. "And your husband is the girls father I assume." He stated.

"No." I cried without tears.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Somebody shouted before the door burst open revealing a pissed off Draco.

"What do you want?" my father hissed but Draco ignored him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? AND WHY DID YOU WAIT 4 YEARS TO LET ME KNOW? WERE YOU EVERGOING TO LET ME KNOW? WHEN DID YOU GO TO FRANCE?" He roared.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Dad hissed irritated. I chose to ignore him like Draco.

"I didn't tell you because you left. You left me and ended us. I went to France for my restaurant. I went five years ago when I was five months pregnant. I saw you out of the corner of my eye and panicked. I didn't want you in my life because you hurt me and I knew if you knew I was pregnant then you would want to be apart of the babies life. I didn't want to ever tell you, but I knew I would have to tell Emma sometime and she would want to meet you. She's stubborn like you, she reminds me of you a lot and it hurts. It hurts a lot but I tried to get over it. Harry moved in with me after it happened and took care of Emma. I realized I only loved you though and broke up with him, which is why I moved back here from Italy. Any more questions?" I cried.

"WHAT THE **** (CENSURED) ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Dad yelled. "Draco is Emma-Lynne's biological father." I said.

"I KNEW SHE LOOKED FAMILIAR AND SHE WAS YOURS!" Someone yelled. I looked and saw Lucius with a scared Emma-Lynne.

"MUMMY!" She screamed.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER." I screamed.

"Umm NO." He yelled back.

"What do you want with her. You already killed my husband why her? What could an innocent little girl have to do with you?" I cried.

"Give us our daughter." Draco sneered sternly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why do you want her?" I asked again.

"I'm giving her to the dark lord, milord." He said presenting her to my father.

"Please just let me have my baby back." I cried. (EMOTIONAL MUCH?)

"Under one condition." He stated.

"What is it?" Draco asked uneasy.

"Calista becomes a deatheater and my successor." He stated.

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"For now." Dad responded.

"Deal." I cried into Draco's shoulder. He put Emma down and she ran into my open arms. I picked her up and spun her around.

"A deals a deal." He said.

"I don't want Emma here while I get it." I replied.

"You will get the dark mark tomorrow night at our meeting, Draco will bring you. You may go, and if you don't come tomorrow, I'll raise the girl to be a deatheater." I nodded and grabbed Dracos hand and apperated to my house where Emily and Harry were waiting with Matt.

"Callie we are so sorry, he knocked us…" Emily began.

"Don't worry; I just have to become a deatheater, and his successor." I laughed dryly. "WHAT? Callie look, I'm sorry but why are you becoming a deatheater?" Matt asked. "Draco's *** (you know) of a father gave her to my father who threatened to raise her as a deatheater." I stated.

"Look you know I love you guys but can Draco and I have some privacy to talk?" I asked and Harry's left eyebrow rose.

"We'll watch Emma so you two can…" Emily started and Draco smirked. 'Same old Draco' 

"NOT LIKE THAT" I screeched, and they left with Draco's smirk.


	19. Chapter 19 Choices

**CH 19 Choices**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I wanted to do this. Emma-Lynne, this is Draco Malfoy, your daddy." I said and Draco couldn't have smiled bigger.

"Hi Emma-Lynne." He said kneeling down to her height.

"Hi daddy." She said and gave him a hug.

"Mummy are you going to marry daddy?" Emma asked. Draco smiled even bigger if that was possible.

"I don't know baby, maybe. Well you need to go to sleep, its way past your bedtime. " I smiled.

"Goodnight daddy." Emma said as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, I went up there.

"I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." I told Draco.

"Baby which nightgown do you want to wear today?" I asked.

"PUPPY!" She said ecstatically. I helped her put on the pink tank top with two poodles and the poodle pants.

"Goodnight mummy." Emma said.

"Goodnight baby." I said and turned her light out. I walked to the door and saw Draco watching and smiling. "Lets go down stairs." I said and he nodded. "Draco, what are we going to do? We have a daughter together so we'll have to…." I began but was interrupted when soft, cold, yet warm lips crashed on mine. The kiss was like none of our previous ones; it was filled with passion, lust, and most of all love.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked in his sexy voice.

"No, you still made the choice to leave me and Emma." I accused.

"That's not fair first of all I didn't have a choice. Second of all, I didn't know you were pregnant." He defended

"I get it, if you would have known I was going to have your baby, you would have stayed with me?" I stated more of a question.

"Yes, I mean no. Not when you say it like that." He said.

"Look we can both be in Emma's life. She'll live with me, and you can come see her whenever. It'll be for the best." I tried unsuccessfully to convince both of us.

"I want to be in your life to." He exclaimed. "You will be. I don't want it to be liked Emily dropping Emma off from you or me. We'll see each other. Other than that I don't know what to say." I said wanting to cry.

"Say you still love me. Say you want us to get married and have another baby. Say you want to be with me forever. Say it. I do. I want to be here with you and Emma." He said.

"I can't." I cried.


	20. Chapter 20 Decision’s

**CH 20 Decision's**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him. He got off the couch and bent down on one knee and reached in his pocket. 'OMG (oh my god, or gosh if you prefer)'

"Calista Cunningham, I love you so much. I have dreamed every day for five years of waking up and you being in my arms. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He smiled and pulled out a dark green velvet box. He popped it open to reveal a magnificent ring.

"Yes!" I smiled and he put the ring on my finger. We jumped up and started kissing. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him and he started walking. We broke apart for a millisecond and my lips stayed on him. While he talked I kissed around his face and neck.

"Where's. Your. Room?" He asked between kisses.

"Up. Stairs. Last. Door. Right." I said in short words. He finally found it after knocking into every wall in the hall.

"Wait! Will Emma wake up?" Draco asked completely stopping the kissing.

"No." I breathed.

"How do you know?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Firstly because I've had almost five years of experience, remember I was married and I lived with Harry. Secondly, I've cast several sound proof spells incase. If there is an emergency, I programmed an alarm to go off and she'll respond to it. Thirdly, I'll cast a soundproof spell and an unlockable to even the Alohomora charm just incase. We can hear her, but she can't hear us incase someone comes in. Fourthly, if you don't take me to my room I'll have to kill you and find someone who will sleep with me. Got it?" I explained.

"You mean take you to our room?" He smirked.

"Go please. You have no idea how much I've missed being with you, apart of you. I want you in me. Now I don't know if you've been with any other women…" I started.

"I haven't. I got close but I couldn't, I love you and wanted you too much." He kissed. "You have no idea how much I want you right this second." I said and tried to make him move.

"I haven't slept with anyone in five years, I think I know." He said looking pained.

"Then lets go. Why are we wasting time talking about it? Why not go do it?" I said. He nodded and smirked that sexy smirk. He carried me to our room and played 'scrabble'. (Inside joke, you know what I mean)


	21. Chapter 21 Announcements and Devas

**CH 21 Announcements and Devastation**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

The next morning I woke up to his smiling face watching me. "Good morning." I smiled.

"Good morning gorgeous." He smiled back at me.

"So was it better than the first time?" Draco asked.

"Yes, its definitely improved even though the first time was unbelievable. Which is one reason I can't wait to marry you." I said.

"I thought it was because you loved me so much?" He said in mock shock.

"Well…" I smiled and he looked down at me.

"So was I better then the other two (Jeremy her dead husband and Harry)?" He asked. "Do you just want me to say 'You're better than everyone, I've ever slept with'?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and leaned down to kiss me. He started to take the sheet which was the only thing separating the two of us but I stopped him.

"Stop we can't Emma will be waking up soon." I protested.

"I will help that." He said and got out of bed he put his boxers on and a pair of pajama pants he summoned from his apartment with a t-shirt. He undid the charms and left the room. I decided I wanted to see what he was doing so I brushed my hair and teeth, and put short shorts with Draco's black dress shirt. 20 minutes later, I heard movement in the kitchen so I went out to see what it was.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Emily.

"Draco called me and asked if I could watch Emma so you two can have some alone time to 'talk'. Do you know what he's planning?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I have an idea." I smiled.

"Emma, you're going to be spending the day with Aunt Emily. Isn't that exciting?" Draco said coming down the stairs with Emma already dressed and ready. She was wearing a white tank top, with a purple long sleeved cover shirt and brown skirt, with brown boots, her favorite outfit.

"You let her pick what to wear didn't you?" I laughed.

"Yep." Emma smiled.

"Come on Emma we have a busy day today, we are going to visit Uncle Matt on the set of his new movie!" Emily exclaimed.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." Emma said and gave us both a hug. After they left, Draco turned to me

"She's calling me daddy!" He said like a two-year-old.

"Yeah she is." I smiled.

"You know that shirt looks really good on you, but I think you should take it off." Draco smirked.

"I don't like taking things off." I started and Draco's smirk faded.

"But you can." I finished walking towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted me up and carried me to our room.

Afterward while we were talking, I saw the ring on my finger.

"So when do you think we should tell everyone?" I asked.

"I was thinking we should keep it a secret, for a little while." He said cautiously.

"If all you wanted was to see your daughter and get laid, then you shouldn't of proposed to me." I said, got up went to the bathroom and slammed the door. I accioed my clothes which turned out to be a black corset and dark denim jean mini skirt. (With underwear, you don't usually wear a bra with a corset.) I heard Draco banging on the door so I apperated to the first place that popped in my mind… Harry's flat. I landed in the living room where he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi." He said putting the paper down and standing up.

"Hi." I sulked.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Draco proposed." I sobbed.


	22. Chapter 22 More Devastation

**CH 22 More Devastation**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

He looked at me as if I was the craziest person alive and said "and that's a bad thing?"

"No but the only reason he did it was so he could sleep with me. He doesn't even spend time with Emma." I cried.

"Well how do you know he doesn't want you?" Harry questioned.

"This morning I asked him when we should tell everyone about the engagement, he said we should keep it a secret. Why would he want to keep it a secret? We should have been married four years ago. Why?" I sobbed harder into his shoulder.

"Maybe so your father doesn't find out and want to turn you into a deatheater?" He spoke. I gave him that 'are you forgetting something?' look and he said "Oh yeah. I forgot." He frowned.

"Obviously." I stated annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I know he loves you." Harry said.

"How do you know? And why are you defending him the two of you hate each other?!" I exclaimed.

"I know, because of the way he looks at you. I'm saying this because *barely audible pop* I love you." Harry stated trying to smile.

"Oh, so you're trying to steal MY fiancé are you Potter?" Draco spat with as much venom as my dads snake (Nagini). "And what are you doing over here flinging yourself in his arms looking like a slut?" (Corset and mini skirt)

"First of all I accioed my clothes and I'm not the best at it. Second, I'm not flinging myself anywhere but away from you. Third, you don't control me. I'm not yours. Fourth, why do you care? You don't care about me!" I yelled.

"You think I don't care about you?" Draco asked with a look of pure hurt in his eyes and in his voice.

"Why else would you want to keep our engagement a secret? Draco, I love you. I really do, ("I think I should go in the other room." Harry left unnoticed) but maybe we shouldn't be together." My voice cracked.

"If that's what you truly want then I'll go away. I'll just be here for Emma." He said with a look that was sadder anything.

"Draco, its not what I want but… every time we're together something breaks us apart. I'm sick of crying and being hurt all the time. I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore." I cried slipping the beautiful engagement ring off my finger.

Before Draco could stop me, I ran (well apperated) to my loft in Italy. I went to the fireplace, picked up a handful of floo powder because I didn't know exactly where I was going and shouted "Riddle Manor". I landed gracefully (for once) in my fathers study where he was talking to Lucius and Bellatrix.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my only daughter before the ceremony tonight?" My father asked.

"I just thought you should be aware Draco and I broke up, so he can't bring me to the ceremony. I'll need another way." I said. I could no longer cry and I could tell my face was red and puffy.

"Malfoy, Lestrange; leave." He ordered. After they left. "Now that they're gone I can be less tyrant. Tell me what happened." He said calmly.

"Are you going to have me sit on your lap too?" I asked sarcastically while raising an eyebrow.

"I just regret that I wasn't there for you when you were little. I'm your dad, I want you to feel safe and protected, so what did Malfoy do?" He said protectively.

"He didn't do anything on purpose. Last night he proposed and I said yes. Then this morning we were talking and he said we should keep the engagement a secret. I was upset because I thought he only wanted to see his daughter and … um… yeah. So I told him he shouldn't have proposed……*telling the story*……… so everything's against us being together. So I broke it off." I finished.

"Well, the ceremony is in a few hours so you can stay here and I'll bring you. You can stay and get ready in a room I had designed for you a few years ago. But first go home and change into something respectable, you are the Dark Princess and Heir." He suggested.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Remember that I will always love you princess." He whispered.

"Love you too daddy." (I know cheesy but still) I said and apperated home. I went to my closet and grabbed a long black skirt, Slytherin green shirt where its sleeves are only on the top of my arm, and black knee high boots. I went to my jewelry box and pulled out a silver heart Jeremy gave me when I turned 25.


	23. Chapter 23 Dark Mark

**CH 23 Dark Mark**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

When I went into the room at the manor, there was a black dress. (Link on my profile) and a note along with some black high heels.

Calista,

Wear this tonight to the ceremony.

Someone will escort you down.

Be ready at 6 o'clock sharp.

-Bellatrix Lestrange

At 6 o'clock, sharp dad entered the room and told me to wait at the top of the staircase. He went down and said a bunch of stuff then he introduced me. "My followers their will be another as of tonight. We will be celebrating the welcoming the Dark Princess, my successor and heir, and my only daughter. Calista Cylee Cunningham-Riddle." As he said this, he gestured his hand towards the staircase to indicate me to come down. I put my shoulders back, my chin up, and gracefully walked to the platforms where my father was. "Do you Calista Cylee Cunningham-Riddle, believe in these ways and wish to follow in our ways and become my successor?" He asked blankly.

"I do." 'I should be saying that to Draco'

"This may hurt." He took his wand and placed the tip to my arm and said some incantation. The pain was less than that of when I had Emma. I still bit my lip and slightly flinched.

After the branding, there was a small ball. Draco came up to me before I left wanting to talk. "Callie, you can't avoid me forever." He pleaded. "Just tell me you don't love me. Tell me that while looking in my eyes and I'll step away." He begged.

"I can't, because I do but I can't stand getting hurt anymore." I tearlessly cried. "I have to go check on Emma." I said and apperated away. I apperated to my room to changed into my black pants, and snow white turtle neck short sleeved shirt, with black heels I apperated into my living room where everyone (Emily, Matt, Harry. Emma was in her room picking out her pajamas) were waiting.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Did you get it?" Harry asked shyly. I rolled my sleeve up and showed them.

"It's ok I got it for my daughters safety. After the ceremony, there was a ball, and Draco was there. He tried talking to me but it hurt to much so I left." I said biting my lip to keep from crying.

"Mommy!" Emma-Lynne screamed running into my arms. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Emma asked.

"Um… Emma, daddy…" I started to say.

"Is right here." Draco said popping into the room. He changed from his deatheater costume and wore a khaki pants and a deep green polo shirt.

"Draco what are you doing here?" I asked putting a squirming Emma down and she ran to Draco.

"I'm here to see my daughter. You said I could do that." He stated.

"Well why come at her bed time? It's 8:30 she's going to bed soon." I pointed out

"We're going to go ahead and go to the club, are you still coming Callie?" Matt said. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. I just have to call Maddy." I said. After they left Draco asked. "Who's Maddy? And why do you have to call her?"

"Maddy is one of Emma's babysitters. She's also one of Emma's grandmothers. She's Jeremy's mom. When Jeremy and I got married, they adopted her as their own granddaughter so even after Jeremy was killed I still let them see her." I said trying not to cry about Jeremy.

"I'll watch her. Why are you going to a club in the first place?" He said.

"We're celebrating. Matt just finished his new movie, and I opened my own restaurant and it's doing very good." I said.

"You own your own restaurant? I didn't know that, I didn't know any of that." He replied.

"Well we didn't do much talking last night." I said.

"Well you don't want to be late. What time do you think you'll be back?" He asked. "Late, you can stay the night. There's a guest bedroom two doors down from Emma. I'm going to change I'll be back out in a minute to say goodnight." I left the room and went back into my room.


	24. Chapter 24 Pulse

**CH 24 Pulse**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

I put a black bikini style top with strings going around my stomach, so you could see my diamond belly-button ring I got when I turned 17, and a black mini-skirt. I put black heels on and made my blond hair wavy. I put enough make up on to not look like a slut and a black choker. I went back into the living room and saw Draco reading a book to a sleeping Emma.

"You got her to sleep." I smiled.

"Wait here for a minute, while I put her in bed." He pleaded. I nodded and waited as he left the room.

"You look beautiful. Very sexy. In fact too sexy for any man to let you wear that in public. I think you should go change into something that won't make guys so horny." He suggested while snaking his arms around my waist.

"Stop, we're no longer together. We can't do this." I weakly tried to stop it.

"Why? You and I both know we both want this." He cooed.

"No just stop I'm sick of getting hurt. Tomorrow we'll talk about visitation for Emma over breakfast. Maddy will be here at 8 to pick her up. She's taking Emma shopping while I'm at the healers at 9:30." I said pulling away and apperating to 'Pulse' the nightclub for witches and wizards. I had the spell so no one could see the mark. I quickly found everyone dancing.

"Hey, you look real…" Matt started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm going to get a drink anyone want one?" I asked. Everyone said no so I went over to the bar. It was muggle style with all sorts of muggle drinks along with a wizardry twist. "Apple martini with a wt (wizard twist). Extra vodka." I ordered to the bar tender. "Someone's had a long night." A male voice said behind me. It was very familiar. I turned to see a smiling Blaise.

"Hi Blaise, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to pick up a beautiful girl. I didn't know it was you." He said.

"Oh thanks." I laughed in mock offence.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you have a boyfriend and I also know you probably don't want to talk to me because of what I did to you." He said looking down.

"I don't have a boyfriend and I do want to talk to you. All kids make stupid mistakes. That's how we learn." I smiled finishing my drink.

"Well in that case…" He started with a seductive voice. I started laughing and his voice went back to normal. "What happened? Draco was glad when he saw you. It killed him when he left England to go to France. He came to my place and said how he blew it this morning. He really loves you. You should keep it in mind." He said. "But of course you and I…" He started wrapping his arm around my waist. 'like Draco'

"…Could go dance." I finished for him. I dragged him to the dance floor and we started grinding. I saw Harry look jealous but I continued to dance. Later that night I, apperated to the living room and passed out on the couch with Draco.


	25. Chapter 25 Visitation

**CH 25 Visitation**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Draco's POV*

"Hugh?" I groaned feeling a weight being added to me. I looked to see Callie on me asleep. I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. I took her shoes pants and shirt off, and put her nightgown on. I tucked her in and kissed her lips. I went back to the living room and laid back on the couch. I started thinking. 'How can I just back away. I know it hurts her more than it does when something comes up. I just wanted to keep it a secret we were engaged because I didn't want anyone hurting her.' I thought until I drifted in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up at seven. I knew Emma would be leaving to go with Maddy soon so I got up and started to make breakfast. At 7:30, I woke Emma up and got her dressed. She wore a pink skirt, white shirt and brown boots. I put her long blond hair in a bun like the one she asked for. At 8 a women I assume is Maddy apperated. "Grandma!" Maddy squealed and ran to her.

"Good morning sweet heart. Where's your mummy?" She asked.

"Callies sleeping still." I answered.

"Oh well come on sweet heart we're going shopping!" She said.

"Ok bye daddy." Emma said running over and hugging me.

"Bye princess have fun shopping." I smiled and kissed my daughter.

"Are you her father because I don't think Callie got remarried?" Madeline asked.

"Yes I'm her father." I answered.

"You must be Madison, Jeremy's mother. Callie told me about you." I answered.

"Oh well call me Maddy. Madeline is too formal." She said "Well we really must be going. Good bye…" She stopped.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." I informed her.

"Well goodbye Draco." She said grabbing Emma's hand ready to apperate.

"Bye." I said and she apperated.

*Calista's POV*

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping at 8: 30. I looked down and saw I was changed but I didn't remember. I took the nightdress off and put a tank top and pants on and put my hair in a messy bun. I went into the kitchen where I smelt the delicious aroma of coffee and saw Draco drinking some looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, did you change me last night?" I questioned.

"Yes, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He said simply. "I made you breakfast." He informed me.

"Wait what about Emma…" I asked.

"I got her dressed and ready and Maddy picked her up." He finished. "Well I guess we should discus Emma and how we're going to plan this." He said.

"I was thinking, maybe you if you want could move in." I suggested.

"Move in with you?" He questioned.

"There's two extra guest rooms. You can rearrange it. Put an enlargement spell to make it like an apartment. That way you could see Emma every day." I said.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"But if you're going to bring girls around. Tell me before. So I can get Emma out, just incase." I said uncomfortably.

"Callie when will you get it in your head you're the only girl I want." Draco said standing up.

"I have to go." I said. "

You always run away." He pointed out.

"I have an appointment with my healer." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"I'm going to get ready. You can start moving in. You can decide which room you like the best." I said and went to my room. I took a shower and when I got out, I put on an sage tank top, brown peasant skirt, and a khaki blazer. My hair was put in a clip. "Bye" I yelled and apperated to my healers office.


	26. Chapter 26 Unexpected News

**CH 26 Unexpected News**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

"Hello Miss Cunningham." Healer Coleman said. After she checked everything and ran a few tests, she came back with the results. "Congratulations Miss Cunningham, you're pregnant." She said. I nodded and said thank you before leaving. When I got home, I saw Draco making a cup of hot tea.

"Hey did everything go alright?" He asked. All I could do was nod my head. "Do you want some tea?" He asked again. Again, all I could do was nod.

"We need to talk." I said finally finding my voice.

"Is everything ok?" he asked worried. "I have news that I'm still not sure if its good or bad." I said sitting on a stool at the 'bar'.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant." I announced.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

"Ofcouse it is." I said.

"That's great! We should tell everyone!" He exclaimed.

"You're happy about it?" I asked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be? I wasn't there when Emma was born, so I want to make it up." He said.

"We can have a dinner party tonight. Emily, Matt, Harry, my parents, and Jeremy's parents can come then we can tell your parents and my dad now." I suggested.

"Why not have my parents tonight?" He asked.

"Their deatheaters and Harry Potter will be there. No matter what Harry will always be apart of my life just like Jeremy's parents." I finished.

"Oh that makes sense. I'll get my parents and meet you at your dads study." Ha said.

"Ok I'll owl everyone and tell them dinner at 8 be here at 7:30." I said.

When I got to his study everyone was there and waiting. "Do you want to or me?" Draco asked.

"You can." I said. He was now standing next to me.

"We wanted to tell you Callies pregnant!" Draco exclaimed. 'At least he's happy' "Again" I coughed.

"What do you mean again?" Naricassa asked.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked Draco.

"I thought he would." Draco said looking at Lucius.

"It might have slipped my memory." Lucius muttered.

"What they forgot to tell you is after Draco left to go to France, I found out I was pregnant. We had a baby girl named Emma-Lynne. She's 4 years old. She was born on September 22, 2006; (Tom Felton, who plays Draco Malfoys b-day is September 22, 1987) at 7:08 am. 'Her birthday's in three months.'

"Oh I can't wait to meet her." Naricassa said.

"You won't want to after you meet her." Lucius muttered.

"You kidnapped her do you think she's going to run and jump into your arms? She was terrified. She still is scared to go near strangers I bring home. She'll only go to the people she's known her whole life, except Draco. She's even hesitant to go to her grandparents that she's known since she was born!" I yelled.

"Calm down it's not good for the baby." Draco said.

"I should go Madison said she'll come and help cook dinner." I said.

"Who is Madison?" My father finally spoke up.

"Maddy and John are Emma's adoptive grandparents. They're Jeremy's parents. They love her as if she really is theirs. I couldn't tell them they can't see her anymore. They lost their son; Emma's all they have left. I'll meet you back home." I told Draco.

"You live together? Are their any other announcements?" Lucius asked.

"He lives in a guest room. It's so he can see Emma everyday. We're no longer together." I said.

"I'll meet you there. Do you need me to pick anything up for the party?" Draco asked. "Emily's bringing pickles because she's craving them, Matt's bringing a surprise, my mom and Luke are bringing potatoes, Maddy's brining Emma and green beans and I already have a roast and a cake. So no." I listed.

"So Potters not brining anything? Or is he not coming?" Draco asked hopefully.

"He's bringing bread. I had to beg him to come, he feels uncomfortable around you because of you walking in when he said he loved me." I finished.

"Bye." I said and apperated home.


	27. Chapter 27 Party

**CH 27 PARTY!**

(Emma-Lynne's 4)

*Calista's POV*

"Emma, when daddy comes home we need to tell you something." I said hugging the four year old.

"Ok." She smiled.

"Ok Maddy, what should I do, since you already started?" I asked.

"Play with your daughter, I have everything under control." She smiled. POP

"Daddy!" Emma screamed.

"Come on Emma lets go have a talk in mommy's room." I suggested.

"Ok." She said.

"Emma, mommy is going to have a baby. Do you know what that means?" Draco asked Emma shook her head.

"It mans you're going to be a big sister. You're going to have a baby brother or sister!" I exclaimed. I put her hand on my stomach and she giggled.

"Is that where the baby is?" She asked. I nodded.

"Callie?" I heard Emily's voice. The three of us went in the living room to see everyone was already there.

"Hi." We all greeted each other. After dinner we all went back into the living room and sat down for coffee. Draco and I looked at each other and nodded "I'm sure everyone wants to know why we're having this party?" I said. Everyone murmured yes.

"Emma." Draco said.

"I'm going to be a big sister." She squealed happily.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled. After the congratulations, every one left.

"That was some party." Draco said. I nodded my agreement and we both went to our separate bedrooms.


	28. Chapter 28 Baby Names

**CH 27 Baby Names**

3 1/2 Months Later

(Emma-Lynne's 5)

4 months Pregnant

*Calista's POV*

Today was Emma's 5th birthday. She had a princess party and all and I mean all her grandparents came along with our friends and Emma's friends from Gymboree. It was a lot of fun but also very awkward. Now at 10 at night, Draco and I are talking. "What do you think we should name the baby?" I asked putting my hand on my stomach. "I don't know what do you think?" He asked putting his hand on my stomach where I had just had my hand. I put my hand over his.

"For a boy I like the names Cameron Jacob and Jack Daniel (I know Jack Daniels is a drink but I can't think of another name that goes with Jack) and for a girl Madison Olivia and Madeline (…Lyn not …Line) Amelia. What do you think?" I asked.

"I like Cameron Jacob and Madison Olivia the best." Draco smiled.

"Me too." I smiled back. He leaned in closer to me about to kiss me.

"Draco." I warned.

"Just let me." He said and kissed me. I kissed back getting into the kiss until he put his hand under my shirt.

"Draco, you already got me pregnant remember?" I asked pointing to my stomach and pushing him away.

"Callie we have a daughter, we have a baby on the way. Why can't we be a family?" He begged.

"Because it's easier to be friends then enemy's." I replied, got up, and left. I went into my room to change. I took my shirt and bra off and was about to pick my tank top up when the door opened revealing Draco. "Draco get out" I exclaimed. He just stood there staring at me. I finally grabbed my shirt and covered myself. Then he stared at my stomach. He walked over to me and put his hand on my stomach.

"You're pregnant." He stated.

"Yeah I found out 4 months ago." I said sarcastically.

"No I mean I've seen you but always with clothes that make it look like your not but when the babies not covered it makes it seem so real. I can't believe we did this." He said.

"It's incredible isn't it?" I asked he just nodded.

"Did Jeremy get to experience this when you were pregnant with Emma?" He asked

"Not with Emma." I answered.

"He was there when I was pregnant because we worked together, but he never saw me naked or put his hand under my shirt to feel my stomach. He came in the hospital a few hours after she was born. We tried to get pregnant but never did. I wanted to give him his own child. I felt horrible that he was raising Emma like she were his. He loved her but she wasn't his and that made a difference, not in how much he loved her but he acted like he had to ask me before he did so much as pick her up." I said about to cry. I still miss Jeremy.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Draco apologized. "Good night Callie. Goodnight baby." He whispered to my stomach.

"Goodnight Draco." I said and he left.


	29. Chapter 29 Accidents

**CH 29 Accidents**

3 months later

Emily had the baby.

A girl named Skylar Elizabeth O'Leary

(Emma-Lynne's 5)

I'm 7 months pregnant

*Calista's POV*

The past 3 months have been wonderful. Draco and I have gotten closer but not in a romantic way. "CALLIE COME HERE EMMA'S READING!" Draco yelled in excitement. I ran down the hall and down the stairs when I tripped on my shoelace. "Ahh!" I screamed falling down the stairs. Then all I saw was black.

*Draco's POV*

"Good job Emma." I praised. We were reading Love you forever by Robert Munsch

""I'll lo.. love you forev... forever, I'll like you for al…wa..ys, as looong as I'm liv..ing my ba…by you'll be." Emma read.

"Lets show mummy, CALLIE COME HERE EMMA'S READING!" I yelled in excitement. I waited for her to come down because I heard her running. Then the next thing I heard made my heart beat faster and my breathe stop. I heard Callie scream and something or someone fall down the stairs. "Emma stay here." I told her. I got up and ran to the stairs. Callie laid on the floor by the steps sprawled unconscious. She was bleeding from the mouth. The first thing I thought was 'Callie could be dead' then I thought 'Is the baby alright?' I love Callie and the baby but if Callie died, my world would end. I'd have to give Emma to Emily because it would kill me, to even look at her. She looks like her mother. Then I remembered when I first met Emma she told Callie "Please don't leave me like daddy did." I called Harry and told him to pick Emma up and I would explain later. The second I heard Harry pop in I apperated to St. Mungos with Callie.

"Sir put her on the stretcher and we'll take care of her. Just fill these forms out. Are you her husband?" A healer asked.

"No. I'm her ex boyfriend." I said about to cry.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" He asked

"I was with our daughter; I called to Callie to tell her to come see our daughter read and she tripped and fell down the stairs. She's seven months pregnant." I told him frantically. "We'll do what we can." He said and went to where ever the other healers took Callie. I decided to fill the forms out then call everyone.

Name: Calista Cylee Cunningham

Date: April 2, 2012

Date of Birth: February 1, 1982

Phone Number: 02639752818

Address: 21 Avolon Terrace

Blood type: Pureblood (Part Veela)

Allergies: N/A

Symptoms: She fell down the stairs

Other Important Information: Seven Months Pregnant.

Then at the bottom my signature and the date. Draco L Malfoy 4/2/12

After that, I called everyone. "Hello?" Isabelle answered.

"Isabelle, it's Draco can you come to St. Mungos? I'll explain when you get here. Bye." That happened to about everyone. Everyone includes

· Isabelle and Luke

· Emily and Matt

· Madison and John

· My parents

When I called my parents it went a little different. "Hello?" Mother answered.

"Mother, can you relay a message for me?" I asked.

"Of course Draco." She answered concerned.

"Tell the dark lord, Callie's in the hospital." I told her.

"Is she having the baby? She's only 7 months pregnant." She said even more concerned. "Callie fell down the stairs. She was coming to see Emma read but tripped. She's unconscious. I don't know if she'll be ok." I said about to cry.

"I'll tell your father to relay the message. I'll be there as soon as I can." Then my mark started burning. 'He's calling for a meeting. I'm skipping!'

*Voldemort's POV*

I called a meeting to discuss the upcoming war efforts and three of my key deatheaters weren't here. Lucius, Draco, and Callie. I figured Callie might not because of the baby but not Lucius and Draco. I decided to apperate to Callie's house and saw Potter holding Emma-Lynne. "Where's Callie and Draco?" I hissed to Potter.

"St. Mungos." He said not even trying to look intimidating.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Callie fell down the stairs. Draco flipped he called me to watch Emma. We're going up after she eats something." He said.

"Tell Malfoy to keep me informed." I ordered and left. 'My little girl and her baby were fighting for their lives.'


	30. Chapter 30 Fate

**CH 30 Fate**

(Emma-Lynne's 5)

*Draco's POV*

"So now that we're all here will you tell us what's going on?" Matt said irritated for making him wait.

"Callie fell down the stairs. I don't know anything else." I answered.

"Are you Miss Cunningham's family?" A healer asked.

"Yes, what's happening with my little girl?" Isabelle answered.

"When she fell she protected her head so there's no brain damage. A few scratches. She has a fractured wrist, broken ankle, and a broken rib. She is really lucky." The healer said.

"What about the baby? Is it alright?" I wanted to scream out.

"I'm very sorry sir, she lost the baby." The healer put her head down as if she were ashamed.

"Miss Cunningham is in a room, if you want you can see her. It would do her good to be with people before she tries to self destruct." She continued.

"I'll go." I volunteered.

Seeing Callista all banged up, it made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. She looked peaceful asleep, but it looked like she cried herself to sleep. Around her eyes, was red and puffy. She started to move and her eyelids fluttered open. "Draco?" She asked. "Hi baby." I said and instantly regretted it. She grabbed her stomach and began to cry.

"I lost it! I lost our baby." She was in complete devastation.

"Shhhh, it's not you're fault. You tripped. Lots of people trip. Everything will be alright." I tried to calm her.

"You… you don't hate me?" She asked. I looked at her incredulously.

"I could never hate you. Angel, I love you. I always have and always will. Fate just didn't think we should have another baby yet. We have Emma and she's perfect. You gave me Emma." I cooed.

"Draco how can you not hate me? I hate me. Did they tell you? I protected my head." She wailed she really thought it was her fault.

"Yes the nurse said it was a good thing you protected your head." I answered quizzically. "I protected my head, not my stomach, not our baby. I'm the worst mother ever." She cried

"I'm glad you covered your head I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're a brilliant mom. Emma is lucky to have you! It's not your fault. Get some rest; it's been a hard day. I love you." I informed her and she nodded before drifting off into sleep.


	31. Chapter 31 Daddy Dearest

**CH 31 Daddy Dearest**

(Emma-Lynne's 5)

*Harry's POV*

After Voldemort left and Emma ate her dinner, I apperated her to the hospital. I saw everyone there waiting, except Draco. "How's Callie?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. She has no brain damage, just a few scratches, a broken ankle, rib, and a fractured wrist. She lost the baby." Matt informed me.

"Draco's with her now. Oh here he comes." Emily said.

"Draco, Voldemort came to the house. He asked about where you were. I told him about Callie. He looked actually, concerned." I told Draco.

"I told your father to tell him." Naricassa said looking at Draco. "I'll go apperate and tell him. First how is she?" Naricassa asked.

"She thinks its her fault. She went back to sleep. She thinks I hate her for loosing our baby. I told her it wasn't her fault and that lots of people trip but she didn't listen. She also thinks she's a horrible mother for not protecting the baby instead of her head. The healer says Callie should be well enough to go home in two days." Draco stated.

*Callie's POV*

Prior to Draco's Visit

'I can't believe it. Draco must hate me. I hate me. What kind of mother am I? Protecting myself before my baby? I thought while drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to Draco's beautiful eyes. "Draco?" I asked.

"Hi baby." He replied and my heart plummeted to my stomach with my hands. I grabbed my stomach and began to cry.

"I lost it! I lost our baby." I was in complete devastation.

"Shhhh, it's not you're fault. You tripped. Lots of people trip. Everything will be alright." Draco tried to calm me.

"You… you don't hate me?" I asked. He looked like I was crazy.

"I could never hate you. Angel, I love you. I always have and always will. Fate just didn't think we should have another baby yet. We have Emma and she's perfect. You gave me Emma." He purred.

"Draco how can you not hate me? I hate me. Did they tell you? I protected my head." I sobbed.

"Yes, the nurse said it was a good thing you protected your head." He answered confused.

"I protected my head, not my stomach, not our baby. I'm the worst mother ever." I cried "I'm glad you covered your head I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're a brilliant mom. Emma is lucky to have you! It's not your fault. Get some rest; it's been a hard day. Love you." He said and I nodded before drifting off into sleep.


	32. Chapter 32 Happily Ever After

**Ch 32 Happily Ever After**

2 Days Later

Draco's POV

Today is the day I get to bring Callie home. The last two days have been hard, but they got better each day. I finally convinced her that I love her and I don't blame her for loosing the baby. Since then, Callie and I have grown closer and closer.

"Are you ready to leave sweetheart?" I asked Callie.

"Yes, I want to go home to my own bed." She replied.

"Well, I asked your mom to watch Emma for a couple days so you can be completely preoccupied, and I can be occupied with you." I smiled as she nodded.

"Is it safe to go home? The house doesn't look like a hurricane came through?" She asked.

"No it doesn't and quite frankly I'm insulted." I feigned anger, as I grabbed her and apperated home.

"Well how could I ever make it up to you?" Callie laughed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in so our foreheads touched.

"You could start by marrying me." I proposed. She looked shocked.

"Did you just…?" She stammered. 'It's kind of sexy when she stutters.' I guess I should say something before she has a stroke.

"Did I just propose? Yes. Callie, I love you more than anything else. I've wanted to marry you for years. This time, tell whoever you want. I don't want you to break up with me again. I couldn't handle it. Callie, there is nothing-except maybe Emma- that I love as much as I love you. When you cry I want to blow the dark cloud away myself, when you laugh…" I said smiling the entire time until her finger hushed my lips.

"Yes, I will marry you." She breathed. I grabbed her and swung her around the room before I leaned down and kissed her.

"Your room?" I asked in between kisses.

"No." She said shaking her head then kissing me again. I stopped and looked at her confused before she replied. "Our room." She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried her to our room.

* * *

They were married a year later and had their second child named Cameron Jacob not long after that. Callie's restaurant became a multi-dollar investment. Draco received a ministry job and loves it. They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**AN:** I've been thinking, should I get rid of the last few lines and write an epilogue? If you think so just write in the review or pm me; I'm always open to suggestions. My next fanfic will either be Harry Potter/Twilight, Twilight, another Harry Potter, or Pirates of the Caribbean; depending on which is finished first.


	33. Important Info Not Really

**Information you Might Want To Know While Reading This Story**

Emma-Lynne's B-day is September 22, 2006  
Calista's b-day is February 1, 1982  
Calista Cylee Cunningham-Riddle  
Jeremy Hamilton was 26 when he died  
Emily's baby, Skylar Elizabeth's b-day is October 16, 2011  
Madison or 'Maddy' and John Hamilton are Jeremy's parents  
(Callies Mom) Isabelle Cunningham-Danes is married to Luke DanesCallie's  
The Baby's supposed to be born in May  
The baby dies on April 2, 2012

_For any other info or questions/comments, do the simple thing_ ASK!


End file.
